Life or Death or Sharpner
by Zero's Odyssey
Summary: Oh no! Videl has contracted a serious illness. It seems there is no cure for her on Earth. So Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Erasa and somehow Sharpner travel to outer space to find a cure. Warning: This story contains stupidity and horrendous Sharpner-bashing.


Author's Note: I just randomly came up with this idea while searching for something to write. Don't forget, my main story 'Perfect Experiences' is on hold and this will be an adventure that's not for SweetestIrony.

Disclaimer: Guess my friggin' answer.

_Life or Death or Sharpner_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gohan, the high school you all had searched for quietly walks into his classroom on a cool, crisp Monday morning. He enters his classroom ready and not filled with a pulsating heart. He is prepared to learn the necessary education that can give him a good career, and please his tempered mother.

The whole class gasps when they see him.

"Gohan, is that you." Erasa quietly whispers. He nods.

"Gohan Son." The teacher speaks out. "This is the first time you've come on time."

"And Videl isn't with you." A kid calls out.

"Benny, you've spoken inappropriately. You get detention." The teacher snaps.

"Waaahhh! You dirty duck! MY MOMMA'S GONNA SUE YOUR ASS OFF!" He cries then runs out of the room.

"Does he go to this school?" Erasa asked.

"I don't even know?" Sharpner said.

Gohan began to sit down, when Erasa lunged at him with many questions.

"So, Gohan. Where's Videl?"

"I don't know, she's probably at home sick or something."

* * *

Videl lay in her bed sleeping soundly, yet too soundly. She jumped up and looked at her alarm clock. "10 o' clock! WHAT THE HELL!"

Majin Buu then came in her room. "Oh, I turned it off. You need to sleep, HEHEHE!"

"Why? Why Buu, WHY? I have school today."

"You're sick, silly!"

Videl thought Buu was playing with her. "Buu, I am not sic- gurgurululkewl. Videl puk-, well let's just say last night's burger ended up on this morning's bedsheets. "What the?"

"Mmm-hmm! You did that earlier, see!" The fatso pointed to the pile of sickened bedsheets in the corner of her room.

"Whoa. And I didn't even remember that."

For the day, Videl had many doctors visit her to see the cause of her illness. None of them knew what was happening to her.

"Mr. Satan, I believe your daughter has some unknown disease. We certainly don't know how to treat it. One thing we can say is that she most likely caught it from somewhere."

"Videl! I had faith in you. You're not even 20 yet! And you mess around with that boy, that alien boy. And look at what he's given you. Ahhhhhhh! You let him take advantage of you! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Dad, what are you talking about- oh I get it. Wait, DAADDDD! No way! I wouldn't do something like- Uuruughruerwh." Videl vomited again.

"Well, I'll go out and buy you some hot tea. I'll be right back, sweet pea." Hercule, or Mr. Satan left the mansion leaving his daughter with Buu.

"Hehehe, that rhymes," Buu chimed in.

"Uggghhh," Videl moaned. "Buu, please give me my cell phone."

"Okay, but who're you gonna call."

"I know a guy."

* * *

Gohan and the rest of his class were listening to a video documentary about the nature of the koala bear.

"The koala bear." The narrator spoke from the TV. "Is a delicate creature. In one week, the average koala bear consumes 10 pounds of eucalyptus leaves."

Gohan's cell phone begins to ring.

"Whoa, I never that could happen." Sharpner gazed.

"I know right, his phone never goes off in class." Erasa remarked.

"No, I meant that he even had a phone."

"Ummm, hello?" Gohan ducks behind his seat and answers quietly.

"Gohan, it's me. I need you to get over to my house right now." Videl says.

"WHAATTT! Today, I came on time and the teachers liked me for that. I'm not breaking my streak."

"The teachers already love you. Just say that you have to go the bathroom."

"Okay." Gohan began to stand up. Erasa swore he muttered something about women and their insecurities.

"Gohan! Where are you going?" The teacher called out.

"Um, I have to use the restroom." The half-Saiyan, demi-Saiyan- whatever you want to call him- explained.

"Ayeyeyeye! Gohan, I suggest going to the doctor, I believe you have some bladder problems. Maybe-" She was cut short from Gohan bolting out of the room.

He didn't get to hear Sharpner howl out at him in laughter.

He also didn't get to see Sharpner get his 100th detention.

He didn't attend the party Sharpner threw but no one came to for his celebration.

Even Sharpner didn't come.

He was stuck in detention.

* * *

Author's Note: I plan to make some changes. From now on, I plan to use the lines you see above in all of my future stories. That way, things are cleaner and easier to comprehend.

Look out for my next update. Rate and subscribe- wait, this isn't YouTube-, well just review and tell me what you think. I never leave any comment left out. Except I owe a reply to a message Chimney-leaf wrote to me. If you're reading this, Chimney, I am very sorry and I was very occupied. Otherwise, enjoy the story.


End file.
